


The Night That Lasted Sixty Years

by Katelyn49



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfic in the process of Heavy Editing!, M/M, Previous Title ‘Dawn Till Dusk’, Probably not the last one, first posted fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn49/pseuds/Katelyn49
Summary: Let me tell you a story of a boy who was never suppose to exist. Winter found his way in the dark side of the world and dealt with all consequences that came with living.
Relationships: Maybe eventually - Relationship, Winter/Tony Stark?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. The End. Or is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Bucky wasn’t always alone and with the boy that never should of existed?

Winter looked absolutely petrified and saw the firearm made a ‘clunk’ noise from being cocked, staring down a barrel of the man’s gun and surrounded by accomples to help the more burly man. He heard a couple of the goonies’ shoes make multiple heavy slides carelessly across the ground like they had shifted their stance, thus an opening was granted. The assassin took it and knocked two of the men down in the process and immediately kicked the groin of one that had went to stab him. He was suddenly pushed into the wall and felt pressure pressed against his limbs, eliminating his movements for a moment. He heard a gunshot go off and everything went black around the endangered assassin, leaving him with no choice then to fall motionless onto the ground below him.


	2. The Beginnings Of A Wonderful Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter meets the man behind the mask and their surroundings.

~1954

It took nine months till Winter could see and hear properly which didn’t help. He was not in control of the body that appeared to be occupied by someone else taking charge. Winter could see and hear what was happening around him, resigning himself to observing his environment which didn’t look all that nice. He saw they were surrounded by damaged walls that seem to be curling inwards with red-brownish rust in the top right corner of the wall from neglect. He then noticed the floor, gray and plain concrete mixed with tiles that were purposely arranged to create a shape. Winter squinted at the picture on the floor he saw, not recognizing the classic skull with tentacles and felt a sudden sense of dread.

“Don’t I wish poor wittle Steve could see you now.” Rumlow sneered and made a devilish smirk, dragging the soldier to the chair for recalibration. “Maybe I should send him a postcard of you being so obedient for us.” He pushed their asset into the chair and had the scientists start the process. 

Winter heard a man scream. He didn't know who the man was but he didn't care because that person was in pain. So he took over their body and endured the pain because that person was now safe from it. He was barely aware of anything after, not even noticing men throwing their body a room and locking the door behind them. He only felt startled when the man he heard the newfound talking in his own head, but interested by the middle aged man. 

'Who are you?' The man sounded afraid but relieved at the same time he didn't go through whatever was done to Winter and wasn’t threatened well again. 

Winter didn't answer, giving the other man a shrug. He was suddenly taken into his own head and found himself in what seemed to be a living quarters, bright white walls and a faded yellow pine wooden floor that seemed very well used with nails sticking out and scratches along the flooring. He saw a broken couch that had no support on one side besides the books piled up underneath the broken side to keep it balanced. Winter turned to see a table next to a chair that had clearly seen better days by the much lighter color of brown from repeated use of sitting in the same spot and material rubbed into the back of the chair, quickly finding himself being approached by the man who had the shadow of the well-used bed behind him. Winter was literally born a few hours ago which was as far as he could recall but he could still tell the man was doing much worse than himself even though he went through an unpleasant experience. 'Hello?' 

‘Leave me alone!’ The man clutched at his hair and pulled, clearly distressed and frightened of Winter. He didn’t trust anyone easily after being beaten on for so long, even if Winter looked like him. He looked like he so badly needed a break from HYDRA’s crap. 

'Did I do something wrong?' Winter thought as he panicked, wanting to make whatever happened better. He had hugged James out of instinct. 

'No! Go away!' James pushed Winter and ran away from him. He definitely was not up to the idea of sharing his body with a different version of him. 

Winter didn't have time to react, suddenly being pulled into control of their body and squinted at Rumlow who had created an X with a combat knife on his right shoulder to get Winter's attention. "What?" Winter's tone sounded disrespectful, annoyed at being pulled away from helping James any further. 

"Excuse me, Soldat? Did you just sass me?" Rumlow positively was beaming at the notion, giving Winter a creepy smile that made him feel sick. "That means I get to play with you." 

'What the fuck are you doing?!' James spoke up, sounding even more distressed now and edging onto hysterical. 

Winter scrambled to get away. James' refusal to bend backwards for the authorities had shown up. He had copied parts of the assassin's personality when he was created. 

Rumlow pulled a gun to the lower back of Winter's head, directing the boy into a barricaded room. He locked the door behind him and got his ‘toys’ together that James knew oh so well. 

-  
A week later

‘Didn’t I tell you to shut up?’ James sounded aggrieved and frustrated. He had been roaming in their mindscape. 

‘No. You panicked till our handler was gone.’ Winter couldn’t move their body currently. Rumlow had broken his right leg and made his skin turn a darker purple then a plum before locking them in a room. 

‘Because I was worried about your idotic ass.’ James groaned. ‘You could have gotten us killed!’

‘I still have a pulse.’ Winter countered and stuck his tongue out in the air like James was right next to him. 

‘Not according to your good ol’ pal conscience.’ James grumbled. 

‘I have a pal? That’s news.’ Winter attempted to sass James even though he didn’t know what he was talking about really, wriggling in his restraints. It felt natural to him though. 

‘No shit, Sherlock. A conscience tells you right from wrong, WHICH you clearly don’t have.’ James sassed back. 

Rumlow unlocked the barricaded door and dragged Winter’s bludgeoned body out of the room and into one of the cryogenic freezing chambers, cackling maniacally and acting like he took a picture of Winter. He had no clue Winter existed at all. “Maybe I should send Steve a picture of you on ice.” 

‘Not again! Do something, Winter! No! We cannot go back there!’ James was screaming on the top of his lungs, deeply scared of being frozen again. 

Winter could only hear the man screaming in his head to run away by the time he put together what was happening. He snarled insults at Rumlow in hopes he would be punished again. 

“Do you want to go another round do ya now? Well I don’t have time for any polite manners as off now, Fucker.” Rumlow sneered and threw a punch as he landed his target on Winter’s cheek then kneed him in the gut hard enough to hear a rib break off which only increased the handler’s joy of the man’s misery. “Goodbye, Scum.” He promptly turned to the console device and turned it on, taking pleasure out of watching the terrified helpless man squirm till he was cryogenically frozen and couldn’t even breathe anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winter is my baby and I want to explain who he is basically. Thank you for reading! ;)


	3. The Beginnings of a Beautiful Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter felt nothing, hell he wasn’t suppose to exist. Not until Bucky’s mind decided another bystander should be stuck in his head. Winter is created, mentally he came into existence with his mind evolved like thirty-eight year old man. But he had no memory nor knowledge of anything before his creation. He is a stranger to himself, to people and the environment around him.

~1954

It took nine months till Winter could see and hear properly which didn’t help. He was not in control of the body that appeared to be occupied by someone else taking charge. Winter could see and hear what was happening around him, resigning himself to observing his environment which didn’t look all that nice. He saw they were surrounded by dirty vibranium walls that seem to be curling inwards with red-brownish rust in the top right corner of the wall from neglect. He then noticed the floor, gray and plain concrete mixed with tiles that were purposely arranged to create a shape. Winter squinted at the picture on the floor he saw, not recognizing the classic skull with tentacles and felt a sudden sense of dread.

“Don’t I wish poor wittle Steve could see you now.” Rumlow sneered and made a devilish smirk, dragging the soldier to the chair for recalibration. “Maybe I should send him a postcard of you being so obedient for us.” He pushed their asset into the chair and had the scientists start the process. 

Winter heard a man scream. He didn't know who the man was but he didn't care because that person was in pain. So he took over their body and endured the pain because that person was now safe from it. He was barely aware of anything after, not even noticing men throwing their body a room and locking the door behind them. He only felt startled when the man he heard started talking in his own head.

'Who are you?' The man sounded afraid but relieved he didn't go through whatever was done to him this time and wasn’t alone.

Winter didn't answer, giving the other man a shrug. He was suddenly taken into his own head and found himself in what seemed to be a living quarters, bright white walls and a faded yellow pine wooden floor that seemed very well used with nails sticking out and scratches along the flooring. He saw a broken couch that had no support on one side besides the books piled up underneath the broken side to keep it balanced. Winter turned to see a table next to a chair that had clearly seen better days by the much lighter color of brown from repeated use of sitting in the same spot and material rubbed into the back of the chair, quickly finding himself being approached by the man who had the shadow of the well-used bed behind him. Winter was literally born a few hours ago (Far as he could recall) but he could still tell the man was doing much worse than he had been. 'Hello?' 

‘Leave me alone!’ The man clutched at his hair and pulled, clearly distressed and frightened easily by Winter.

'Did I do something wrong?' Winter thought as he panicked, wanting to make whatever happened better. He had hugged James out of instinct. 

'No! Go away!' James pushed Winter and ran away from him. He definitely was not up to the idea of sharing his body with a different version of him. 

Winter didn't have time to react, suddenly being pulled into control of their body and squinted at Rumlow who had created an X with a combat knife on his right shoulder to get Winter's attention. "What?" Winter's tone sounded disrespectful, annoyed at being pulled away from helping James any further. 

"Excuse me, Soldat? Did you just sass me?" Rumlow positively was beaming at the notion, giving Winter a creepy smile that made him feel sick. "That means I get to play with you." 

'What the fuck are you doing?!' James spoke up, sounding even more distressed now and edging onto hysterical. 

Winter scrambled to get away. James' refusal to bend backwards for the authorities had shown up. He had copied parts of the assassin's personality when he was created. 

Rumlow pulled a gun to the lower back of Winter's head, directing the boy into a barricaded room. He locked the door behind him and got his ‘toys’ together that James knew oh so well. 

-  
A week later

‘Didn’t I tell you to shut up?’ James sounded aggrieved and frustrated. He had been roaming in his mindscape. 

‘No. You panicked and proceeded to panic till our handler was gone.’ Winter couldn’t move their body currently. Rumlow had broken his right leg and made his skin turn a darker purple then a plum before locking them in a room. 

‘Because I was worried about your Idoitic ass.’ James groaned. ‘You could have gotten us killed!’

‘I still have a pulse.’ Winter countered and stuck his tongue out in the air like James was right next to him. 

‘Not according to your good ol’ pal conscience.’ James grumbled. 

‘I have a pal? That’s news.’ Winter attempted to sass James even though he didn’t know what he was talking about. 

‘No shit, Sherlock. A conscience tells you right from wrong, WHICH you clearly don’t have.’ James sassed back. 

Rumlow unlocked the barricaded door and dragged Winter’s bludgeoned body out of the room and into one of the cryogenic freezing chambers, cackling maniacally and acting like he took a picture of Winter. He had no clue Winter existed at all. “Maybe I should send Steve a picture of you on ice.” 

‘Not again! Do something, Winter! No! We cannot go back there!’ James was screaming on the top of his lungs, deeply scared of being frozen again. 

Winter could only hear the man screaming in his head to run away by the time he put together what was happening. He snarled insults at Rumlow in hopes he would be punished again. 

“Do you want to go another round do ya now? Well I don’t have time for any polite manners as off now, Fucker.” Rumlow sneered and threw a punch as he landed his target on Winter’s cheek then kneed him in the gut hard enough to hear a rib break off which only increased the handler’s joy of the man’s misery. “Goodbye, Scum.” He promptly turned to the console device and turned it on, taking pleasure out of watching the terrified helpless man squirm till he was cryogenically frozen and couldn’t even breathe anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Winter is my baby and I want to explain who he is basically. Thank you for reading! ;)


End file.
